Fall From Grace
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: Alt story, Sinbad finds Maeve finally....


The sun will rise soon. Soon he will return here to me. I look down at myself, laying here in this bed. I expect him to return, to walk through that door at any moment. He should hurry, the sun is rising, and he will be sorry if he doesn't return soon. I hear something, someone stumbling onto the door. It opens, and he stumbles in and falls.  
  
"Master! Are you alright!" I call out as I help him up  
  
I look at him, he was fighting, but something was wrong. He always fights but he was hurt this time badly. His eyes, an icy blue looked at me in pain. I tried to carry him, but he said it hurt too much. I kick the door shut. I carry him to the bed, I know it hurts, but it's for the best. I lay him down gently as I can. I wipe the blood from his face.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"Some of my loyal servants got out of hand and started a little mutiny here. I had to put them in their place" he responded  
  
I wipe the blood from his neck. I see scratch marks there. I look down at his chest. His side is bleeding. I've never seen him bleed so much.  
  
"I'll be fine, I just need to rest"  
  
He took my hand and held it. He gazed into my eyes, and I felt lost for a moment.  
  
"You kept the bed warm." he said as he smiled  
  
"Of course, you like it that way"  
  
"You're so good. I don't know what I'd do without you"  
  
He held my face in his hands. He took a final breath and he fell asleep. I see he's bled onto the sheets as well. Leaves me more work to do. I pull the sheets over his body and walk over to the windows. I open the shutters that were built on the inside, and check on the windows. They were painted black a while ago, though the paint chips. I check every so often to make sure they haven't chipped too much. They're fine, I close them and shut the shutters.  
  
I look back at him. Sleeping peacefully. I put the rest of my clothes on. The white shirt I wear as a sleeping gown but I wear it under the rest of my clothes. I put my brown vest on, and then my skirt. I put my belt on and walk out of the room, quietly shutting the door.  
  
I go up on deck, the sun is up. No one is on deck now, they're all downstairs, resting. Though some of them look strange to me. They've always looked odd to me, ever since I came on board. But that was a long time ago.  
  
I was very young. I don't remember my parents, just him. He rescued me from this fire. I was trapped, and he came through the flames and wrapped me around in his cape and carried me to safety. He said that my parents had died in the fire. I looked around and the fire swallowed my entire village. There were all these strange looking creatures of sorts, that listened to him. This tall man with blue eyes. They obeyed him without question. Some were hairy, some had horns, some had extra arms, and legs and tails. But they were nice to me so I didn't question it.  
  
I remember my first night on board. Some of the hairy ones wanted me, but Master wouldn't have it. He threatened to kill anyone who harmed me. At that point I knew I could trust him. He said that I could always trust him. And I still do, and have for the past years. This is my 16th year, at least he says it is. We celebrate my birthday on the day he saved me.  
  
At night, Master and his loyal servants go out and "feed" as he puts it, he always returns with food and things for me. I don't know why but he does. I sleep at night, and wait for his return. Then he goes to sleep and I go around the ship and take care of things. Each night we sail to a different place. I rarely go off the ship, but sometimes he lets me go during the day, before they "feed".  
  
I don't exactly know what that means. I feel as if I'm in the dark about some parts of Master's life. He took a liking to me rather fast. When I was younger I would sleep in the same bed as him, he said I kept the bed warm. But as I got older, he didn't want me there anymore, or there when he was sleeping. He said it complicated things. I didn't understand that. He said that I reminded him of someone he knew a long time ago. But I never learned anymore. He was very secretive of her. Once a long time ago, I had opened a box of his. Inside was an old rolled up scroll. I opened it, it was an old faded picture of a woman. She seemed happy, smiling in the picture. She had long curly red hair, and dark eyes. Master caught me looking at it, and took it away from me. He got mad at me, but he didn't yell at him or anything. He went out, and came back with 2 women, I believe they were whores. He made me leave, and when I went back in they were sleeping on the floor. Except their necks were red and had some blood on them.  
  
I have to pull up the sails, we're headed north. Master told me to sail north. We should reach a small island soon. I can't wait to get there. If the sun is still up there is time for me to go exploring. Master's sleeping so he won't know.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid" a hairy creature said to me as he scratched his face.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it!"  
  
I don't like him. He's had it in for me that day I came aboard. He wanted to "feed" off me and Master wouldn't let him.  
  
"You're just the Master's pet. If you didn't have any use he'd feed off of you himself!"  
  
I hate him. But he won't hurt me. He knows better. I feel a burning feeling in my hand. I look down and see this orange glow! What is this? It's burning! It's growing bigger! It's HOT! I throw it at him. It explodes.  
  
"Watch it little girl!" he snarled at me as he went back below deck  
  
I look at what I've done. I've burned a hole into the wood. This is bad. Master will be mad at me. I couldn't explain it, it started to burn, it hurt. It hurt a lot. No matter, I see the island. I can't wait to get off this ship.  
  
I hope Master is doing well. He always heals by nightfall. And then I will see his beautiful face. It's been the same since he found me. He never ages, or grow old. I get old but he never does. I've often asked him why, he says that he made a bargain with someone, but he sacrificed an extraordinary gift to keep his eternal youth. He says that it was a long time ago. He did it for a good reason, and sometimes he doesn't know anymore. He tells me never to make that bargain, because he never thought of the consequences. I wonder why he's sad most of the time. I wish there was something I could do to comfort him. I often hear him cry out in his sleep, he cries out the same name at night, when I was younger. Maeve. I often wonder why he named me that.  
  
~~~  
  
I finally got off that ship! Oh finally! I've been trapped there for a lifetime it seems. It's so good to be able to walk on land, solid land that's not moving and swaying most of the time.  
  
There's a field, it's blooming with flowers. It's so beautiful. I think I'll go pick some, brighten up things in the room. Its fragrance fills the air. I feel so alive here. I feel like jumping through the air, leaping, like the dolphins do. It's wonderful here, I wish Master was here to see it.  
  
"Hello" a voice said from behind me  
  
I turn around and I see a boy, a boy about my age. He seems rather friendly.  
  
"Hello" I reply  
  
"Are you new here?"  
  
"No I'm just passing through"  
  
"Well I'm from a small village nearby here"  
  
He's got the most alluring green eyes. They're as green as the grass here. Like emeralds almost, and they're warm. He smiles at me. I should smile back. His hair is golden like the sunflower. He is truly beautiful. I feel strange. Why?  
  
"My name is Decan" he extended his arm out to me  
  
"I am called Maeve"  
  
I reach out for his hand. He takes it and kisses it. I suddenly feel warm. My face feels hot. I wonder why?  
  
"I want to show you something"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Follow me"  
  
He lead me somewhere into the forest. Where was he taking me? Why am I suddenly hot now? I touch my cheeks they are warm. He is truly beautiful. I've never seen someone so beautiful before.  
  
"Here it is"  
  
I look, and see a blue pond, glistening like a mirror.  
  
"It's beautiful"  
  
I gaze out at it. I've never seen anything like it before. The lake is so peaceful. I see something. Strange, my head feels funny.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
I'm seeing something. People, with faces I don't know. Lights, and flashes of light. What's going on? I see someone, Master? Why are you dressed like that? What's going on? Master?!  
  
"Do you need help? There's a doctor in the village"  
  
"No, no I'm fine. I have to go"  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"I have to go"  
  
"No wait! Please!"  
  
He grabbed my arm. I broke free.  
  
"Do not touch me again!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought you needed help"  
  
He looked sincerely sorry, and he did seem to care a great deal, even though he didn't know me that well. What harm could come if I stayed just a while longer? The sun would not set for another few hours.  
  
~~~  
  
I am in trouble. I stayed too long. The sun set almost an hour ago. Master will be angry. He probably is angry. I can almost see the ship. Running as fast as I could, I hoped to get aboard before anything else happened. I saw the hairy ones up and running around. But they didn't leave yet. They dare not leave without Master. Master who is waiting for my return.  
  
I quietly open the door, I see he is dressed. He sits on the bed waiting for me. Gulp, I know I am in trouble now.  
  
"Where have you been?" he asked me  
  
"Picking flowers Master"  
  
"You were gone too long. You know I can't protect you at night, if you're not on the ship"  
  
"I know, I'm sorry master"  
  
I walk over to him, and kneel down near him. I rest my head on his knee, hoping he won't yell or anything. His hand strokes my hair. A good sign that he isn't as mad as I thought.  
  
"You know I worry about you"  
  
"You needn't Master. I wanted to get some flowers to make the place look a bit brighter"  
  
I look at him, I see him falter. He smiles. I sit up on the bed and hug him. He's cold, he's always cold when he gets up. He suddenly pushed me off and up against the bedpost hard. I see his smile disappear and he's angry. I don't know why. I'm scared now. He's never laid a hand on me before.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"I went to pick flowers Master"  
  
He grabbed my neck and brought it to his face. What was he doing? I didn't fight back. He released me and walked out of the room. Master's angry about something, I don't know what.  
  
~~~  
  
"Master may we hunt now?"  
  
I nod, and the hairy little demons dispatch. I grow tired of our hunts. They seem to loose the excitement they once had. I walk off the ship, and walk behind them. Let us see what the next village has for us. Perhaps some young fresh blood. Yes, hopefully there will be children. They don't struggle and their blood tastes so much richer.  
  
The village, I can smell it. I can smell their fear, the panic, the anticipation. But I can smell him. His scent was all over her, in her hair, her clothes, all over her. He is mine. I know he touched her. I know he was with her. Even though she tries to hide it, I know he was with her. And tonight he will die.  
  
I see my loyal servants have started the fun without me. Fire, lovely way to start a party. Now I shall find him. With all the screaming and pleading and begging, I can single him out. I smell his fear. He's close by. The house, he's there. I open the door.  
  
"You!" the old man yells at me  
  
I stop as I realize who it is.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too"  
  
"Get out! Get out!"  
  
"Don't worry, I won't kill you, or your wife"  
  
"Then leave this village!"  
  
"You know I can't."  
  
I can smell him. He's behind me. I turn around and grab his little neck. Trying to strike me from behind, how pitiful. I could just snap it and it would all be over. But no, it would be too easy. I want him to suffer, to bleed, to hurt. Gripping his neck tighter, I walk out of the house with him.  
  
"No! Stop! You can't take him!" an old woman crows at me  
  
"Please! Stop Sinbad!"  
  
"Sinbad is dead! He died a long time ago old man."  
  
I stare at his dark eyes. Still warm and full of life and hope, as they always were.  
  
"I've seen her. I know she's here." the old man said  
  
"I know, I have her"  
  
I walk out with the little blonde haired boy. I carry him out to the chaos that surrounds me. I see nothing but fear in his eyes. Pure fear, untainted, and unrestrained. How joyous it is for me.  
  
"You should have left her alone" I tell him  
  
"She is a nice girl, she deserved better than a slave's life"  
  
"She is not a slave"  
  
"She calls one Master, who is the slave here?"  
  
"I am"  
  
I bring his neck to my mouth. I sink my teeth into him. What a taste! I can feel the life drain out of him, slowly. I drop his lifeless body, it serves no other purpose for me now. Two of my servants wait for me to finish. I wave my hand, allowing them to devour what's left of him. I am fed. I see the old man stare out at me, with the anger in his eyes. His wife, wrinkled, old crying on his shoulder. Pitiful. Humans are all pitiful, weak.  
  
I can still taste the blood in my mouth, his blood. I've searched the world for her, waited endlessly for her, and I'm not about to loose her to some weak, pathetic human. I sacrificed everything to find her again, even my soul. But it's worth it, it still is to have found her. To watch her grow up before me, it is all worth it, even though I am as empty and barren, a soulless bastard.  
  
Two of my servants have brought me two whores, dressed in red, and covered with rouge. This village has much to offer me. Tonight I will regain my strength. I will claim what was mine, what was lost. She will understand, all that I have done for her, all that I sacrificed for her. She will.  
  
~~~  
  
I can't seem to sleep. Master is mad at me. I don't know what to expect from him. I wait for him like a prey waits for its hunter. I think of what I did during the day. I met Decan, an angel, he showed me his parents, the village physician. He was a cheerful old man, and his wife, was happier. They were so proud of him. They seemed happy to see me. I believe their names were Firouz and Velda. I can't really remember. They were talking about these inventions they made, showing me all sorts of things. Things I had never seen before.  
  
I hear him. He's coming. I hear the door open with a creak and it's him. He walks in quietly, he takes his cape off, and sits down on the bed. I feel as if I should say something, anything.  
  
"Do you need anything Master?"  
  
"No" he said as he took his boots off.  
  
He's being cold to me. He's still mad. I don't know what else I can do now.  
  
"We have to set sail. Leave me, I am tired!"  
  
"Yes at once"  
  
I leave quietly, and go up on deck. The sun was rising. I looked out and saw smoke. Decan! Something's wrong. I ran off the ship, knowing that it wouldn't be going anywhere without me. I ran as fast as I could. And then I saw it. Smoke, charred bodies, blood and the stench of death were everywhere. Yesterday it was a lively village, and today it was a tomb. Dead bodies lying everywhere. I can't believe it. I walk past the remains of the living, until I see him. What have they done to you? I quickly rush over to be with him. They cannibalized him, mutilated him. My angel, they took him away from me. His golden hair now turned into a pasty dark red, covered with blood. How could anyone do this to him? What kind of monster would do this?  
  
"Maeve"  
  
I turn around quickly, about to strike whoever was there. It was the old man.  
  
"They took him away from me" he cried  
  
The old man who's cheerful smile would forever be gone, was crying over the dead body of his son. The wife stayed inside, too afraid to move, and unable to accept that Decan was gone.  
  
"He did it! He killed him, then let them have him" the old man said through his tears  
  
"Who did this? Who did this to him?"  
  
"Sinbad"  
  
He is the one that I must kill now. He is the one that killed my angel, so I must kill him.  
  
"Who is he? Where can I find him?"  
  
"He's already found you. He is the one you call Master"  
  
"NO! Lies! NO!"  
  
I ran away from this hell hole. The stench of death will forever remain with me. But I know the old man lies. My master is not capable of that. He would not kill like that. He says he only does it for protection. The old man lies! Lies! The death of his son has made him disillusional. No! I stop and find myself at the pond. I crumple myself onto the ground and stare out at it. My angel, where have you gone?  
  
My angel has left me. I am alone. He was the only friend I had so far. I walk into the cool water. I keep walking, until it finally surrounds me. I close my eyes.  
  
~~~  
  
"Child wake up"  
  
My head feels strange. I feel dizzy, queasy. I open my eyes, it's bright, I can't see anything.  
  
"You're gonna be alright child"  
  
A warm hand touched my forehead and I started to see something.  
  
"Don't worry child, all in good time"  
  
A warm light surrounded me, and I awoke and found myself at the lake again. I looked around. It was night, I hadn't returned to the ship, Master will be angry at me, more then ever. I feel something on my neck. I touch it, strange. It's a necklace of some sort. It's somewhat heavy. I don't remember what happened, or what's going on.  
  
"Maeve! Where the hell have you been?"  
  
"Master?" I get up  
  
"We were suppose to be in the next village by now. Why didn't you set sail?"  
  
I look into those icy blue eyes, and I see nothing. I see angry, but I see emptiness. He grabbed me and shook me.  
  
"Damn it woman! Answer me! Why the hell are we still here!"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Don't know? Don't lie to me! Where did you get that?"  
  
He looked down at me neck. I touch the necklace.  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"How could you not know?! It's a torque damn it! They don't have those around here! Where did you get it from?"  
  
"I don't know! Stop yelling at me!"  
  
I break free of him, I feel the tension in my head. It's building and waiting to explode.  
  
"I saw smoke and came to the village to see what happened."  
  
"You are never to leave the ship in the morning! You know this"  
  
"I thought someone was in trouble"  
  
"You couldn't have gotten hurt!"  
  
"They killed him. HE killed him. Now I must kill him"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The one that killed him, my friend. They just killed him and then they desecrated his body! What kind of monsters are they!"  
  
He took me into his hard and held me close to him. I couldn't stop crying. They took my angel from me.  
  
"I will kill whoever killed your friend. Tell me who it is"  
  
"The old man in the village. He called him Sinbad"  
  
Master's arms released me. He looked at me for the first time, in fear. His eyes were filled with pure fear, and I didn't know why. He placed his hand over my eyes and I fell asleep.  
  
~~~  
  
My precious Maeve, I cannot allow you to remember. I place my hand over your eyes hoping you will fall asleep. I haven't used my powers in a while. They serve me some purpose these days. I pick her up and carry her back. I can feel it. I'm starting to loose her. I won't.  
  
She knows my name now, even though I or my servants have never uttered it. How does she know? The physician? No, he wouldn't do that. Who could it be? There can be only one, the one I used to call Master, the one that betrayed me. Only he would be low enough for this. I won't give her up. Not to him or anyone.  
  
I carry her back to the ship, I can see my servants are awaiting the hunt. I tilt my head and they scurry off, hunting whatever they can. I have not fed. Nor will I until the next night. I lay her down on the bed and watch her sleep.  
  
A bright light starts to glow from the torque, almost blinding. When it fades, she's gone! No! Damn you! He's taken her from me!  
  
~~~  
  
I wake up, dizzy again.  
  
"Come child"  
  
My vision starts to clear up. I can see an image, a person. An old man dressed oddly.  
  
"Child, you're awake, good"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"It's me child, you don't remember do you?"  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You are where evil cannot harm you"  
  
"I was fine where I was before! Let me go!"  
  
"Child, I must show you first something"  
  
"No! Let me go! Let me go! My master will come for me!"  
  
"Your master as you call him will not come here. He will not find you, unless I want him to. I must make things clear to you"  
  
The old man waved his hand, and white mist appeared, and soon an image. It was a ship on the ocean. I could almost see the crew. There was a tall moor, bald but happy. There was a big fat man, with a round belly but a big smile. A curly haired inventor, and a hawk? But then I see the most biggest shock of my life. I see myself there. I see myself standing there with the hawk, and talking to the bald moor.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
"There's more"  
  
I see the curly haired inventor talking to someone. Master? What is he doing there? I thought he couldn't stand sunlight. How can this be? Is it all an elaborate illusion?  
  
"This was you Maeve. You were happy. You lived a happy life"  
  
"I lived?"  
  
"You died in that life. Sadly, there was nothing any one of us could do to save you. But your soul, it was still alive, and we managed to save it. You were reborn, your soul was reborn, you got a second chance to make things right"  
  
"This is just an illusion"  
  
"It's all true. Look inside you and see. But I must tell you something...."  
  
There was a flash of light and I found myself in the room again. Master was sitting next to me on the bed. I looked around.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes Master"  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"I don't know, I was surrounded by light"  
  
"I tried to bring you back sooner, but couldn't. His magic is stronger than I thought"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Get some sleep, I have to go"  
  
"Feed?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
He walked out quietly leaving me alone in the room. I got up and decided to search for that picture again. I found the box hidden behind some books. I opened it and unrolled it. No! It couldn't be! As a child I saw the picture and thought nothing of it. But now it could be as if I were looking in a mirror. The picture was of me?! But how? It wasn't possible. Who was she? A shiny object caught my eye. I picked it up, it was a small pearl ring. Odd, why would Master keep such a thing? And then the light appeared again.  
  
~~~  
  
DimDim told me the story. He told me everything. He told me of my life on the ship called the Nomad, of Dermott, of the crew. He told me about Sinbad, and his undying love for Maeve, which is suppose to be me. He told me of the battle, the battle that they lost, that I lost. There were too many, we couldn't fight anymore. So many knives, and arrows and blood, there was so much blood. He told me that the demons came from behind, and all over. He told me that I was the one that jumped in front of that sword, that I was the one that died. That I was the one that was cradled in Sinbad's arms as I slowly died. He said that Sinbad was never the same afterwards.  
  
He told me of the bargain he made. How he was created into the being he is now. He told me of his sire, the one who made him, the one that stole his soul. He became immortal in a sense that night. He'd be eternally young forever, but his soul, his soul was lost.  
  
DimDim said that he had done this all for me. Sinbad had lost the will to live. Life seemed meaningless to him. There was no reason for anything anymore. I couldn't believe him. But DimDim had told Sinbad that I would get a second chance at life. My soul would be reborn, and I would live again.  
  
But Sinbad couldn't wait that long. He didn't want to forget anything. And he was seduced by his sire into the eternal darkness that surrounds him. He feeds off the living every night. He lives in their death. It makes me sick to think that he could ever do such a thing and dare say he did it in the name of love. I didn't want to hear anymore, but I had to. I finally learned the truth. But what do I do now?  
  
~~~  
  
I look out and see my loyal servants fighting over the animals they've found. They always fight. They have no morals, no sense of what is right or wrong. All they know is their animal instincts, that impulse to act on what they want. To act on what will bring them the most pleasure without thinking of the consequences.  
  
She's still sleeping downstairs. I haven't sense anything. Sensing? I remember when I started sensing things, right after I fed on her. After my sire made me, I felt this burning thirst, that could not be quenched by water. And she was there, the foolish girl. She thought that she could help me. I fed on her, quickly and painlessly. I couldn't kill her though. My thirst was gone, but I didn't end it like I should have. I left here there to die. I saw her lying there in her little yellow dress, she looked at me, reached out to me. But I turned away and left her there. I don't know if she lived or not. Nor do I care.  
  
She cursed me with her damn powers. I can't seem to control them, she couldn't even control them. It was in her blood alright, and now it's in me. I've learned to control it a bit, I don't use it as often as I did before. Before when I put all my loyal servants in line. Little Bryn possed so much power, she just didn't know how to unleash it. Unfortunately this sensing power does what it wants to. It's useless to me, I know I am evil.  
  
I've been a vessel for evil since the night I sold my soul. Though I don't even think I ever had one. If I ever did it died the day she died. It left me, when she left this world. It didn't matter, when she died, I had no need for it.  
  
I look down at my wrist. I still see the scar from where that infernal bracelet was. The night I damned myself, it burned right through me. Searing my flesh, I ripped it off, my wrist did heal, but the bracelet left its mark. I should have thrown the damn thing into the sea, but I didn't. I kept it, and I still have it to this day. I don't know why. I guess I'm a sentimental kind of guy.  
  
I was a monster before, free of regret and guilt, until I met her. I was ravishing another village, and then I saw her. A small little girl, standing there in the flames. She was so innocent, so pure, and I could feel it. I felt this feeling of sadness, guilt, regret, remorse, when I looked at her. She had what I was missing, she had my soul. She was the one I had been searching for. She was my Maeve.  
  
I carried her away to safety and took care of her. She was just a child, but I loved her none the less. I hadn't been able to love or feel anything until her. And now she's grown up. She's still the same, stubborn, but still obedient. She trusts me without question, but obeys me, most of the time. I see her firebrand self coming through now.  
  
I've always loved her, still love her, and will always love her. With all the magic in the world, I'll always love her. Even Rumina couldn't even see that. Stupid little wench. She had her use alright. I took what I wanted from her rather easily, she had not problem with what I had become. Too bad for her. She was too easy to bed, and too easy to kill. I drained her of her powers, left her with no dignity, mauled her face, and then I killed her, slowly. It was amusing to watch her die before me. Who would have known that when I killed the little witch, that the little brown birdie became a human? I didn't care, I didn't do it for him anyways. I did it because I could, and I enjoyed doing it.  
  
I'm starting to feel weak. The smell of the sun, it's going to rise soon. I should go back down. I should check on her as well, see if she's alright. I'm starting to feel the burning thirst. Maybe I should find something, someone first. It's burning in my throat, I need it, I want it.  
  
"Get me something!"  
  
My servants obey me and scour the area for something. They come back empty handed. I raise my blade and slice off their hands. They have no use for me now. I need to drink, to feed. I need her...  
  
~~~  
  
DimDim says I should return now. I don't think I can, or want to. I don't know what to do. What am I suppose to do? So many thoughts, so many things are rummaging through my head. I don't know what to do. Nothing makes sense anymore.  
  
He told me he cared for me, deeply that he would protect me from harm. He said he cared, was it all a lie? Could I be so stupid and naive? What am I suppose to believe now? The more I think about it the more it gnaws at me.  
  
"You must return now"  
  
"I can't, I don't know what to do"  
  
"In your heart you will know. Only you can set him free"  
  
"Maybe he doesn't want to be free. Maybe he's happy"  
  
"You and I both know he isn't"  
  
He does that flash thing again, I find myself surrounded by the light and thrown through a hole. I find myself back in the room again. I hate it when he does that.  
  
I see something, it's glowing. I walk over to the corner and see that it's a velvet bag. Something inside is glowing. It's covered by dust, as if no one's touched it in ages. I open it. It's so bright. The colors, there are so many colors. It's a bracelet of some sort, a rainbow bracelet. It's warm, I reach out to touch it.  
  
"No! Don't touch it!" Master yells  
  
But it is too late. My fingers grazed it for less than a moment. It took me instantly.  
  
~~~  
  
It's burning, scalding hot now. I don't know if I can control it. Damn it! Not now! This urge will not leave me. It won't let me be! My skin is burning, yet it's cold. This thirst will not leave me, it is my damnation. There's nothing out there for me. Nothing, not even an animal or anything. Nothing. I can smell her, even from below. Her scent is getting stronger, like this burning thirst. I want her, I need her, I must have her.  
  
NOOOOOOO! I can't! I can't! Let the sun burn me first. But no if i die, no one will protect her from my demon servants. I need something, anything. Anything!  
  
"What do you have?"  
  
"Just a rabbit"  
  
"Give me that!"  
  
I snatch it away from him, pathetic as it may be. I hate fur, it gets in the way. That furry little animal only wet my throat for a second. I need more.  
  
"Bring me something soon! Or I will kill you all!"  
  
I head back down to my room. Something's wrong. I can feel it, no! She hasn't! I run and open the door, but it's too late. She's found it. The light, it's burning like the damn sun itself, it brings me to my knees, like no power has ever before. I won't lose her! No! Not again!  
  
I must have been gone for hours, all those images, memories forced into my mind, but I wasn't. I fell down onto the floor in a second, after I touched it. It gave me all the memories that I had forgotten. That I wanted to remain forgotten. But they didn't let me choose, they shoved it down my throat and never wondered how I would feel or react, they didn't care.  
  
I see my parents, my brother, my land. I was happy and young once, child like innocence and a view of the world. But then I was thrust into reality. My mother dying, father blaming us, my brother my poor brother paid the price for my actions. That witch! My village, the reason why I can never return home. So many painful memories, too much. And I am powerless to stop it. The endless stream of memories.  
  
I see him, Sinbad, alive and happy. He's not sad, or angry. He looks so beautiful. I can feel his love for me. I felt it when he held me in his arms in the village with the vorgon. I felt it when I died that day. The battle, there were so many of them. We held them off as best we could. But then I saw them surround him, he fought them off hard and fast. I saw the hairy little demon, Scratch, raise the sword, there wasn't much I could do. I yelled out, but he turned around, it was too late. He wouldn't get out of the way fast enough. I did what I could do. What I had to do. I leaped in front of him, shielding him. The world still needed him, they didn't need me.  
  
I felt it enter me. The cold blade made its way through my flesh, and embedded itself into my heart. I could feel it bleed, but most of all I could feel it break. Those blue eyes looked at me one last time. I hadn't enough strength to say anything, I only uttered out an "I'm sorry" and a pathetic "I love you" and with that I died.  
  
I didn't hear him call out my name. Cry out in vain. I left him there alone in the world. I didn't see him mourn for me for days, refusing to eat or drink. I didn't know anything because I was dead.  
  
I know who I am now. I know who I once was. Even with all that, what does that give me? Nothing. A bunch of memories I didn't ask for. And a decision that I don't want to make. They're forcing me to choose. I won't.  
  
"Maeve! Are you alright?" he asks me  
  
I look up and nod. Those eyes, they used to be so warm and full of life. What happened to them? What happened to the world we used to live in? Where we were happy? What happened to those days?  
  
"Sinbad? Is that you?"  
  
He looks at me strange. His eyes are filled with hurt and pain. But he pulls me into his embrace. He remembers me then.  
  
"I waited an eternity for you."  
  
I look into those eyes, those beautiful eyes. I can see the love in them. But then I realize those are the same eyes of Decan's killer. He killed him. I swore to myself to avenge his death. I tear myself away from his monstrous grip.  
  
"You! You Sinbad killed him! You bastard!"  
  
"Who? What are you talking about?"  
  
"What am I talking about? You bastard! You killed him! You killed Decan! And now I must kill you!"  
  
I reach for his neck to try and strangle him but his hands grab my wrists and won't let go.  
  
"The golden haired boy? Him? Yes I killed him. His filthy scent was all over you!"  
  
"Murderer! You killed him! I hate you!"  
  
I pull the dagger from his side and hold it in my hands to attack him. He stops and looks at me. I hesitate to strike, why?  
  
"Go ahead! Kill me!"  
  
I can't, I can't hurt him. I lower my hand, but he takes it and presses it up against his chest.  
  
"Do it, kill me"  
  
I pull away, and drop the dagger. I fall to the floor. I am weak. I want to kill him for what he did, but I can't, I love him. I am a fool.  
  
He picks up the dagger and puts it back in my hand. I look up at him. Why must he do this? Why must he torture me like this?  
  
"I did it because I love you" he said  
  
Monster! How can he say what he did was for love? I slash him across the face with the dagger. I look at him, he turns away and then stares back at me. I watch as the blood disappears from him. As his skin heals.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"Everything that I hoped never to become"  
  
I drop the dagger. I don't know what to say. I can only look up at him and wonder why. I watch him walk away from me.  
  
"Why?" I ask him  
  
He stops.  
  
"I've often asked myself the same thing. Why? Why did I do this to myself. It's been so long that I don't know anymore. What I do know is that I love you, I've always loved you"  
  
"You did this to yourself out of love?"  
  
"Yes, I sold myself into the darkness for you"  
  
"Don't use love as an excuse! You did this because you wanted to! Not for me, not for love! For yourself!"  
  
I lunged at him, but he caught me again in his strong arms. I struggle but there's no use. He's too strong. He holds my face in his cold hands. They're crushing my skull.  
  
"Don't you understand?! Everything that I've ever done, will do, all that I AM, has all been for YOU!"  
  
He wants me to believe him, but I can't.  
  
"No"  
  
"I am nothing without you"  
  
"You are a murderer!"  
  
"You made me one"  
  
"NO!"  
  
I want to break free but I can't. No! I don't want to hear anymore. I don't. I look into those icy eyes, the ones that I made cold and icy. No! I didn't make him like this, this monster. I did what I did out of love. I died in his place so he could live, but not like this. Never like this. I want to love him, but I can't, not after what he did to Decan. I want to break free and run as far away as I can from this place but I can't. I'm torn, I can't move.  
  
His lips press onto mine. They're warm. They devour mine. He kisses me so hard, my neck pushes back, I feel as if it's going to snap. I want to push him off, but I don't. Instead I wrap my arms around him, and I feel his wrap around me. His tongue slides into my mouth. My mouth opens wider, I let him in. I want him, as much as he wants me. But this is wrong, but I am helpless to stop it...  
  
I want to tell her, I want her to know. I want her to know why, but I can't tell her. I did it all out of love for her. But she doesn't understand. Everything that I did was for her. I didn't care what happened to me, as long as I could find her it was all that mattered.  
  
I damned myself, embraced the darkness willingly because they promised me that I would find her. But they didn't tell me what the price was. They didn't tell me what I would turn into. They only told me of my eternal youth, my inhuman strength, my almost immortal being. They never told me of the blood lust I would feel, the burning thirst, the desire to kill, the need for it.  
  
I was empty without her, barren inside, a souless bastard. That night, my sire, who seduced me, promised me her, and I believed him. I have to say in a way he did love me, he made me into this creature. He told me the three things that I had to remember, he said they were important. One, I cannot kill those of my kind, or I will be killed. Two, only three things can kill those of my kind, are the sun, a wooden stake through the heart, and decapitation. And third, don't ever fall in love, because when you say forever, it means forever. Sire was wise, but also cruel. He made me and he wanted me to follow him around the world, as his personal pet. I refused, and so he abandoned me. He never told me how to feed, or rather who to feed on. I learned that the hard way.  
  
I feed off anyone, even those that called me friend. Bryn was my first, she tried to help me, I applaud her effort, but it was in vain. Then it was my crew, slowly, one by one, Doubar realized what was happening, how I never left my cabin, only at night, how I became so cold and how I stopped caring. He thought I was mourning. And then finally he realized what I had become.  
  
It was at a port we sailed to. He found me at a tavern, I was standing over a lifeless body. He watched in horror as he realized what happened. He couldn't kill me. He took the Nomad and what was left of the crew and sailed off that night. I had to find another ship, another crew. I found her there that night, a large ship, I called her the Nightmare. My crew was collected over a period of a few years. Those that crossed me died instantly, thought not all demons die, but they were dismembered well. Those that obeyed me got to live another day.  
  
I hold her here in my arms, something I've longed for so long. She's warm, she's always been warm and full of love. But now that I've found her, can she still love me? Can she love what I've become, what I've done to myself? I can only hope that she can, because I can't.  
  
She's so angry at me for killing that boy. I don't want to lose her. Her lips, they're so warm. I hold her tighter and tighter. I want her. I kiss her with all that I have, and she accepts me. She invites me into her arms. She kisses me back. I feel her warm hands go under my shirt, touching my back. Her touch makes me melt. I want her so much.  
  
I can feel her fingers fumbling with the fabric of the shirt. I find my own fingers pulling at the laces of her vest. What is happening? I feel myself consumed by lust for her. I stop, my lips pull away from hers, and I look at her. She is so beautiful, like an angel. She stands there in her white shirt, with those innocent eyes. I can't do it. I don't want to be the one that does this to her. She reaches out to me, she touches my face. I'd die happy in this moment. I look at her, I move her red hair back, behind her shoulders. Skin, it's so soft, so warm, I can feel the blood beneath it. I move closer to her, I slowly move my hands down her shoulders to the shirt, and slowly push it down, but I stop.  
  
She looks at me, wondering why I stopped. I can't do this to her. She's an angel, and I'm, I'm just a monster. I can't have her. I never will. I pull away, and back away from her. She seems so confused. I don't know how to explain it to her, if I should, would she understand?  
  
She pulls the shirt off herself, it flows off her skin like water. It surrounds her feet like a pool and white silk. She is truly beautiful, pure and untainted. She steps out of the circle of white, and comes toward me. Her arms wrap around my neck, I feel her lips, her bare skin pressed onto my body. I feel the soft silk sheets on my back.  
  
I feel your lips, I taste your skin. I need to feel you from within.  
  
I feel complete. I breathe you in. If only I could stay here forever.  
  
So much to tell you. So much to show you. So much to confide now that I'm inside you. We are flesh, we are one so why do I feel so much guilt for what I've done? I feel release, I breathe you in. ~(SW)  
  
I wake up, and see her lying next to me. I waited forever to show her how much I love her, but I hate myself for what I've done. I took away her innocence, her purity, what made her so perfect. I am a monster. Can my angel ever forgive me? Can I ever forgive myself?  
  
I wake up this morning, me eyes slowly open. I feel different. I look around, he is not anywhere to be found. Where could he be? It's past noon, where could he be? He couldn't have gone far. I know I love him, I will always love him, no matter what.  
  
Last night I was so angry at him, so full of anger and rage, that I wanted to hurt him the same way he hurt me, but I couldn't. Instead I found myself in his arms, letting him devour me. It was as if something inside me was dying to be loved. I couldn't let him go, my arms wouldn't let him leave me. Even when he pulled away from me, I couldn't let him go. I wanted him.  
  
I felt so safe and warm with him last night. He made me feel like something I've never felt before. I can't describe it. He made me feel complete somehow, as if something was missing, and that something was him.  
  
I pull my white shirt on, still there on the floor, in a circle of white. I touch the indent in the bed, where he was, it's cold, he's always cold when he wakes up. I realize that something's wrong. Why would he wake up now? Why would he leave? Where did he go? I jump out of bed, and run out of the room. I race down the hall hoping to see him somewhere, but I don't. My breathes are getting shorter. I run into the galley, it's empty. I run around franticly, I don't know where he is. where could he be? Where?! I run down the hallway, to the ladder that goes up on deck. I see him there fully dressed, about to open the latch. What is he doing?!  
  
"STOP!" I leap onto him, pulling his arm away from the latch.  
  
I look into those icy eyes. I can feel the tears forming in my eyes.  
  
"What are you doing? You can't leave me now"  
  
I cry as the words come out. I can barely make my words clear. I start to cry. His arms wrap around me and comfort me. I look down at my white sleeve. There's blood on it. It's dripping down from above. I look up, I see where it's coming from.  
  
He's crying, I see the blood flow out from his eyes. But why? Why is he crying? I reach up to wipe it from his eyes. He pushes my hand away and with his sleeve brushes his tears away.  
  
~~~  
  
I don't want to be touched by her. Her touch makes me weak. I've never cried, never. But as I look down I see the bloody tears on her sleeve. I feel this pain inside me. This pain in my heart for what I've done. I've taken what made her so special away. I do not want to live anymore. I want to be nothing. Nothing. What I was meant to be.  
  
I want to be surrounded by the sun, the light and warmth I haven't seen for an eternity. I want to be able to see her in sunlight, but I can't. I never will. I want so much for her, but I know I can never give it to her. How can she love me? For what I am, what I've become? How? I've poisoned the only thing that was pure to me. I want oblivion, that is all I deserve.  
  
She cries out to me not to leave her. I don't want to, but I have to. I can't stay with her, I'll only make her into me.  
  
"You can't leave me here alone!"  
  
She's right, I can't. I can't leave her here with this demons, these monsters. They'd kill her if I wasn't here. I know they would. I know what I must do. I must kill everyone on this ship, so she may live. She has to live, she deserves to live, after all she didn't damn her soul.  
  
I lift her up, and look into her eyes.  
  
"I won't leave you here alone"  
  
Her arms hold onto me tightly. She refuses to let go. I carry her back to the room, as I gently cradle her in my arms.  
  
~~~  
  
She cries so much, it hurts me when I see her cry. I don't know why a bunch of salty water hurts me so much. I guess because I know something inside her hurts, and I'm the one that's causing the pain. I lay her down on the bed, as she clings onto me.  
  
"You said you'd never leave me!" she cried out  
  
"I won't. I won't ever leave here alone"  
  
I tell her this because it's the truth. I'll never leave her here on this ship alone. I'll take her away from here, far away. But first I must kill everyone on board. I try to comfort her the best I can.  
  
"I need to do something, but I'll be back, I promise"  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
I kiss her on her forehead like as if she were a scared little child. She was in my eyes. I took her from her parents, from a normal life, and forced her to live in mine. I was the only world she knew, I am a bastard for doing that to her.  
  
I get up and close the door. I open the door to a room nearby. I see two of my servants lying about, playing with the body parts of their last feed.  
  
"It disgusts me when you play with your food"  
  
I raise my hand, and send a flame that burns them to ashes. Not bad, the combined powers of both Bryn and Rumina. That was a plus. Didn't know I had it in me. I shall move on. There about a dozen more to slay, I haven't feed yet. I need more, I crave it. That pathetic rabbit wasn't enough. But I have to endure this, I have to, for her.  
  
~~~  
  
I see the blood on my sleeve. He cries too. He's not that different from me is he? I hug my pillow, I feel tired, as if I haven't slept at all. Where has he gone? What is he doing? He promised me he would return. I know he will. I feel strange again, dizzy. Oh no! Not again! The light! It's surrounding me again!  
  
I hate it when he does that. DimDim's talking to me again. Obviously he's never traveled the way he ships me here, where ever here is.  
  
"Child listen before it is too late"  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"Child, you know what he is, why do you still stay with him?"  
  
"Because I love him!"  
  
"Oh no!" he reaches over to my neck and moves my hair away.  
  
I slap his dirty old hand away.  
  
"Don't touch me!"  
  
"He hasn't done it yet. There's still hope"  
  
"Done what?"  
  
"You can still do it. You can still save him. Take this"  
  
He shoves a wooden stake into my hands. I look at him.  
  
"This will kill him"  
  
I drop the damn thing, and back away from him. I can't believe he even thought I would do this.  
  
"I'm not going to kill him. NO! NEVER! If you want him dead, you kill him yourself"  
  
"Only you can"  
  
"Never! Never!"  
  
I scream, and I wake up. I find myself in bed, covered in a cold sweat. I wipe it off as best I can. Was it a dream. I look down in my lap. I see it, the wooden stake. I throw it to the side of the room. No! I won't do it! I won't lose him, ever! I hear something. Someone stumbling. The door opens. It's him! He's hurt! I run to him, and try to hold him in my arms. What have they done to you? So much blood, there's so much of it. I don't know what to do. He's cut and bruised all over. His eye has been swollen shut. His lips are bleeding. I pull him into the room.  
  
"What, what happened?"  
  
He can't even say anything. I can feel him slipping away.  
  
"No! You promised me you'd never leave me!"  
  
I yell at him in anger for what he's done. I drag him to the bed, so much blood, there's too much. It's all over me, my hands, everywhere. I lie him down on it.  
  
"You promised"  
  
I start crying. I am so pathetic.  
  
"Did I hurt him? Oops"  
  
I look up and see a hairy little demon. He smiles as he leans on the door. I get up, I know he did it. I know he did this to him, my beloved. Bastard! He will not be allowed to live. I feel this heat surround me. Burning almost, I grab my love's sword and charge at this monster.  
  
The blade goes through him, but he laughs. I feel the rage and anger inside me explode. I can't breathe. My hands I look at them, they're burning. The orange glow appears, it's hot! So hot it's burning my flesh off. With both my hands glowing orange, I shove them into the demon's face. I'm burning my way through his flesh. I can feel it melt off. Die, die for what you've done.  
  
"Die! DIE!"  
  
The orange glow engulfs me. The light, it's blinding. It fades, my eyes adjust. I look and see what's left of the little monster, horns and ashes. I smile, I'm glad he's dead. I see my shirt has burned off, most of it. I turn around and run to my beloved's bedside.  
  
"Maeve..."  
  
"Yes? What do you need?"  
  
"I'm dying"  
  
"Isn't there anything I can do?"  
  
"I didn't feed last night. I'm too weak, I can't heal myself."  
  
"Feed?"  
  
I realize what he needs. I realize now that what he needs now is me. He needs blood, he needs my blood. I move my hair away from my neck, and lean over to him.  
  
"Feed then"  
  
I offer myself to him again. Only this time, I hope I what I can give him his enough.  
  
"No, I won't"  
  
"Please, feed off of me!"  
  
"No"  
  
"You promised you'd never leave me!"  
  
"I won't. It'll end up killing you"  
  
"Do it!"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then I'll do it myself"  
  
I reached into his side and pulled out his dagger. I held it to my wrist, showing him that I would do it. I would slit my wrists and let the blood flow out of me and into him. I'd do it, I'd do anything for him.  
  
"No! You'll die for sure"  
  
"Then I'll die for love"  
  
"No, I don't want to lose you again"  
  
"Then feed"  
  
He looks into my eyes. I want him to, and he knows it.  
  
"Please don't leave me. You're all that I have in the world"  
  
"I love you Maeve"  
  
"I love you Sinbad"  
  
His arm reaches around me, pulls me to him. I feel his lips on my neck. I can only anticipate it. He's kissing my neck, I feel safe again. My body relaxes, and then...  
  
His teeth! They're so sharp! It hurts! I feel it! I feel him, what he's doing. I hold him tighter and closer to me. I gasp for air, I feel as if I'm suffocating. I can hear my heartbeat, it's slowing down.  
  
My neck, it hurts. It stings. My arms, they're feeling numb. I feel dizzy. My arms fall, he doesn't stop. Keep going my love, in my death you will live.  
  
"Don't stop my love"  
  
It's getting dark. I can't see anymore. I'm just hanging on him now. I can't move. Darkness.  
  
~~~  
  
What have I done? I release her, and watch her limp body fall. I lay her on the bed as carefully as I can. She's cold, and getting pale. I touch my mouth. I fed off her. What am I? How could I do this to her? I lean in, she's still breathing, barely. I didn't want to do this to her. I thought if I just drank a little, then it would be alright. But I couldn't control myself, I couldn't stop. I took too much. I took too much from her as it is. Why? Why did she let me?  
  
I look down, I've stopped bleeding. It doesn't hurt anymore. I can see through my eyes, and I see the life slowly drain out of her. I watch her die before me. She's given me another day to live, but I must watch her die in it. My body doesn't hurt anymore, now it's just the numbing pain I feel as I watch her die.  
  
"Maeve, I'm here, like I promised, please, please wake up"  
  
She's so pale. There's nothing I can do for her, except watch her die. There is another way, but NO! I won't! I've already taken so much from her, I won't take away the one thing she has left. I won't. I won't make her into what I've become. She doesn't deserve to be damned like me. I won't do it to her, I won't. She's lost so much blood, I don't know if she can survive. I can hear her heartbeat slow down. It's about the only thing I hear from her.  
  
I don't want to lose her, but I won't damn her either. I've killed almost everyone on board. There are still some hiding around somewhere. They put up a fight alright. They knew their Master was angry about something, but they didn't want to die without a fight.  
  
With all the powers I have, not one of them can heal her. They are useless to me, like everything else in the world. My powers are from the dark arts, they are only to destroy.  
  
I should have fed off the old man when I had the chance. But I didn't. I didn't need to be polluted by his white magic. Damn! I should have, at least I would have some way of saving her, instead of watching her die.  
  
She is so beautiful. Like an angel almost, sleeping peacefully. I want to pull her from her slumber, shake her violently, so she can wake up, and live. Something I can't do without her. Damn it! Wake up! Wake up! I promised her that I wouldn't leave her, ironic that she's leaving me? I see my tears fall into her skin, her pale skin.  
  
I want her to live. I look down at the dagger, and pick it up. I know what I must do to let her live. I look down at her. I don't think I can do it. I don't think I can damn her soul like this. I can do it to mine, but I don't have the strength to do it to hers.  
  
I know if I do this, I will forever damn her. But if I don't, I will lose her. I am selfish, I am a bastard, but I love her. I don't know if I can let her go, or should I save her the only way I know how.  
  
"Maeve if you're in there, please wake up. I'm giving you a choice here, you can lie here and die, or I can make you like me, it's up to you"  
  
I see her lie perfectly still.  
  
"Please tell me what you want. I'll stay with you always, no matter what you choose. Just give me a sign"  
  
~~~  
  
Am I dead? Where am I? I feel strange, as if everything is moving around me but I'm not. It's as if I'm trying to walk through water, but I can't. It's dark, but I see a light, it's so far away. What is happening?  
  
I feel this sharp pain in my chest. I fall, it's too much, I can't stop it. It hurts. This is what it's like to feel my heart breaking. My heart? I hear it, it's still beating. Faintly, weakly, I can still hear it. The light, the light its getting brighter, it's blinding me.  
  
I look to see where I am. I can move, I get up and look around. Where am I? I see someone, standing there. His back is turned to me. I walk over to him, I touch him on the shoulder.  
  
How can this be? How is that he's here? Sinbad? He looks at me blankly. He just stands there expressionless. Why? Why is he here? Does he even see me? I wave my hand in front of his eyes, nothing. Why?  
  
I hear something, a voice, his voice. I can't make out what he's trying to say. I look back at the Sinbad before me.  
  
"Please, say something!"  
  
He just stares at me blankly. Where am I? Why is this happening? I reach out to him but realize I'm fading. Fading into oblivion.  
  
"Child, you must hurry"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He is going to make you like him! You must stop him!"  
  
"Make me like him?"  
  
"Yes, he's going to make you into a monster"  
  
"No, he won't."  
  
"You're dying"  
  
"He's going to make me like him? Eternal youth? Live forever? Love him forever?"  
  
"No child! You must kill him before he kills you!"  
  
"NO! I won't!"  
  
"You must! You cannot! You carry his soul with yours, if you become like him, both your souls will be lost! Forever!"  
  
"Both our souls? Is that-"  
  
"Child, do you want to live?"  
  
"I want to be with him"  
  
"If you die, you will damn both your souls!"  
  
"No! NO! NOOOOO!"  
  
I lunge forward, gasping for air. The air forces it's way into my lungs, painfully.  
  
"Maeve! I thought I'd lost you" he holds me close to him  
  
I try hard to breathe, it's as if my lungs are collapsing. I turn my head and see him, he looks so relieved to see me. He looks better now, his face, his beautiful face it looks at me.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"  
  
He buries his face in me and starts to cry. I place my arms around him.  
  
"Don't cry, I don't think I have enough for another one"  
  
He looks up, his tears rolling down slowly. He reaches up to touch my face. I hold it close to me. He moves up and his lips touch mine.  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you"  
  
~~~  
  
My angel, my angel she's awoken from her slumber. I thought I had lost her. But she woke up, and looked at me with those velvet brown eyes. I almost did it, I almost made her into me. I'm so glad that I didn't, I don't know if I could live with myself if I did.  
  
I held her in my arms, refusing to let go. I didn't want to, afraid that I might lose her again if I did. I hold her closer now, as she sleeps next to me. She's so beautiful when she's sleeping. She's so warm.  
  
I'd killed everyone onboard, except for that one. He caught me off guard the little hairy bastard. I didn't expect him to come from behind, but then again I should have known better. But Maeve, she killed him. I can't believe she had it in her. I can't believe that I made her do it. I making her into me now, a killer. I can't do this to her anymore. I don't, but I am.  
  
I'm going out now to feed. I need to feed. I won't do this to her again. Someone else will have to die tonight so she may live. She saved me once and I owe her my life.  
  
Seems like the ship hasn't moved in days. I'm still here, here where it all started, where she went out and found him, while she was picking flowers. I hope there's still some left for me. My little servants didn't leave me with much. I'll have to make due with what I can.  
  
~~~  
  
"Maeve! Get down!"  
  
"I'm not afraid of that monster!"  
  
"Then you're stupider than I thought!"  
  
"You were really jealous of Vincenzo weren't you?"  
  
"No, I was just concerned"  
  
"She seemed appreciative"  
  
"I've had better kisses, and recently I might add"  
  
"You enjoyed kissing Rumina didn't you?"  
  
"I'll admit no such thing"  
  
"Did too"  
  
"Did not"  
  
"Did too"  
  
"Did not"  
  
"Keep those lines secure!"  
  
"Sinbad!!!"  
  
"Maeve!"  
  
The water its surrounding me. I can't stay afloat. Help! Why won't anyone help me! Sinbad where are you? It's so cold, it's too strong. I can't anymore. It's getting dark.  
  
"MAEVE!"  
  
I can see him, I reach out to him. He doesn't see me. He doesn't see me. It's too late, I'm sinking now.  
  
"NO!"  
  
I jump up. Breathing hard, I wipe away the cold sweat. I look around and see I'm in the room. It was just a dream. Just a dream. It seemed so real. I don't know what to make of it.  
  
I look over and see that he's gone. I get up and open the shutters, it's night. He's out feeding I guess. Shouldn't worry then. I'm still weak. I should rest some more before anything else happens.  
  
~~~  
  
It should be dawn soon. I've fed well enough tonight. It's enough to keep me till the next village. What am I saying? I can't kill all those people now, now that I have her. She knows that I kill people. I don't want her to know this. I don't want her to see me do this. I wish I didn't have to, I wish things could be as they once were, but I can't.  
  
I'm setting sail, away from this horrible place. There's nothing left here, no people, no animals, nothing. Just the horrible stench of death that I've left.  
  
I should go check on her. I go down below to the room. I see her sleeping peacefully. I take my cape off and sit down next to her. I reach over to touch her when this light, this bright light surrounds me.  
  
Where am I? I see I'm in a place, that's surrounded by white light. I see something. Two figures standing there. They float towards me.  
  
"You!"  
  
"You monster! I hope you're happy with what you've done!"  
  
DimDim has brought me here to this place. Damn him. I look to the person next to him. It can't be! It's me, but it's not!  
  
"I could kill you right now old man"  
  
"You can't, you are here because I allowed you here. This is where only the pure of heart may enter. Your heart is filled with hate and evil"  
  
"So what if it is?"  
  
"You monster! You keep taking and taking, until there is nothing left! Why don't you just kill her now?"  
  
"Shut up old man!"  
  
He's getting on my nerves. I don't want to be here listening to him nag at me. He wasn't there when I needed him, and he's now here to nag me. He's useless.  
  
"You stole her from her home, a chance to live be happy. You stole her innocence. And you fed off her! I should kill you now!"  
  
"Then do it old man, what's stopping you? What stopped you before? You had the cance to end all of this but you didn't!"  
  
"I saved her soul! She was reborn into the world so she could happy and have a second chance at life. But you! You took it all away from her! I will not let you take anything else from her! I will not!"  
  
He raises his hand, the next thing I know I'm on the floor. I look up. He must have sent something against me. I get up, now I'm angry.  
  
"You've corrupted her! Polluted her innocence. You've made her into you! You are evil!"  
  
"She isn't your apprentice. She doesn't need you to protect her."  
  
"She doesn't need my protection after I kill you!"  
  
"Then she will hate you, not me for what you've done. The same way I hate you for what you did to her. The way you took her away from me. Not the first time, that year you took her away for yourself. But the way you stole her away from me when I just got her back. They way you let her die!"  
  
"I didn't let her die"  
  
"You could have done something! But you didn't! You can't judge me for what I've done. You have no right to! You lost that when you abandoned us!"  
  
"You see this?" he tilts his head toward the figure next to him, "This was your soul"  
  
I stand back, as I look at him. He stares at me blankly.  
  
"You stole my soul as well?"  
  
"No, you were right about one thing, when she died, your soul went with hers. It's been here ever since."  
  
"What did you do to it?"  
  
"Nothing, he knows what you've done. And because of it, your soul has sealed its lips forever. It's empty and barren. And you make her carry it for you because you can't!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"She carries both your souls. You torture her like this! You use her like mule. Monster! Why don't you kill her and get it over with?"  
  
"I love her, I won't do anything to hurt her"  
  
"You fed off her! She could have died! And you were going to damn her soul the same way you did to yours! Know this, if she stays with you, she will die, if not by your hands, then by someone else's"  
  
"No, I can protect her, better than you ever could!"  
  
"If you ever loved her, then you would let her live the life that she was meant to live"  
  
"I won't lose her again"  
  
"She's alive, she hasn't damned herself yet. Are you willing to let her do that? Are you that selfish?"  
  
"Selfish? I lost her! I lost everything that night! Where were you?"  
  
"Let her go! She carries the weight of both souls in her"  
  
"Never! I love her and I won't lose her again!"  
  
"She will grow old, and die, and you will live on. She will die, and will not be reborn, you, you will live on forever, without her."  
  
I am shocked, because what he says is true. She will grow old, and she will die. And I will be alone again. She won't have any children if she's with me. She'll never be happy. I am a selfish bastard. I don't want to lose her. But I've taken so much from her.  
  
"If you meet the sun at dawn, your soul will be returned to you"  
  
"When I die, my soul will return?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"She will live on as she was meant to"  
  
I look at my soul. It just stands there. I didn't know what it was like to want something back so bad. Part of me is missing, the part that stands in front of me. It's not empty. It wants to know why. I don't think I can make it understand. But it is part of me. Same way she is part of me. I can't lose them both. At least this way she will live the life she was meant to live. The life that I took from her.  
  
I found myself back on deck on the ship, the Nightmare. Dawn is approaching. I can smell it. I should say good bye to her. But I've already said too many good byes in this life as it is. I can't bare to see her cry again, or say good bye to her again. I hope she understands why I'm doing this. I see that my cape is back on me again. I pull the hood over my head and face the horizon.  
  
~~~  
  
I wake up. Strange, something just woke me up. I don't know what. I look and see he hasn't returned. He should hurry, it'll be dawn soon. I get up and put my white shirt on. I should go up on deck and see what's keeping him. I walk out the room and head down the hall. I feel strange. I walk up the ladder and I realize there's something in my hand. It's the stake. How'd it get there. Why am I holding it? I open the latch and see he's standing there. What is he doing?  
  
He's just standing there. I walk up to him.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
He turns around. He pulls his hood off and I see him. He's so sad for some reason.  
  
"I've said too many good byes in this life"  
  
"No, you promised me!"  
  
"I am sorry Maeve, I've taken too much. I stole you from your home, your life, your innocence, everything"  
  
"No! No! Don't do this!"  
  
I hold onto him as tightly as I can.  
  
"I'll always love you"  
  
"You can't! You can't!"  
  
I pull away from him. Something's happening to me, I don't know what. The stake! It's still in my hand. Why? I thought I threw it away. What's going on? I look at him. He sees it.  
  
"Do it, I'll die knowing I died by your hand"  
  
He kisses me  
  
I can't drop it. My body's not listening me. No! Stop! Why? No! I won't do it!  
  
"No! I won't!"  
  
"Do it! It's alright"  
  
He caresses my cheek. I look at him, I'm starting to cry. Why is this happening?  
  
"Child, it's alright. Do it"  
  
The old man! He's doing this to me! He's making me kill my love. No! I won't! I will my hand to pull the stake away.  
  
But Sinbad pulls my hands toward his heart. The stake is aimed at his heart.  
  
"I'll always love you"  
  
"No! I won't do it! Stop it!"  
  
It's not use my body's not listening. I pull the stake away and toward my own heart.  
  
"Stop it now!"  
  
The stake has taken a life of it's own so it seems. I pull it towards me, but it's still going towards him. The splinters pierce my skin. I look down at my bloody hands holding the damn thing. He's making me kill him. He wants me to kill him. I won't! Get out! GET OUT! I won't lose him to this old man! I won't!  
  
I look into those blue eyes. They're filled with warmth and love, like they used to be filled with. I won't let those eyes fade. With all the strength I have left, I will my body to listen. I succeed.  
  
I plunge the stake into my own heart. My spine jerks back. I fall into his arms. I look up, I see the horror in his eyes for what I've done.  
  
"I love you always"  
  
"No! No! You can't, not again!"  
  
He holds me close to him.  
  
"Careful now, can't have you dying on me"  
  
He looks at the stake embedded in my chest.  
  
"I've always loved you, and always will. We'll be together again"  
  
He pulls me closer and tighter to him and kisses me. I feel the stake enter him. I feel the life and blood drain out of me, I feel the life flow out of him. But I feel the love we both have flow into each other. I wrap my arms around him. I am complete now. I feel my body going numb, my arms are getting weak.  
  
What ever we were before, what we are and have become, and ever will be, we will be it together. I feel both our bodies fall onto the wooden boards below us. The sun is rising, can you see it love? In life I found you, and in death I found love. I love you always. Always. Let the seas rise up and let us met the heavens together my love. 


End file.
